


Приглашение... в любовь

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Aristocracy, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: Филипп де Лоррен - новичок при дворе. Зачем же его приглашает к себе поздней ночью брат короля? Ответ на этот вопрос вполне очевиден.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Приглашение... в любовь

Дворец медленно погружался в тишину и темноту, готовясь отойти ко сну. Те гости и обитатели его, кому выпала честь иметь свои комнаты, уже скрылись в них, а остальные искали себе приемлемый угол для ночлега. Сгодился бы и край чьей-то дружественной постели, и кресло в салоне. И даже просто мягкий ковер. Нельзя быть особо притязательным, когда ты и так уже вытащил удачную карту и попал ко двору. Кому-то и этого не удавалось достичь. 

У Филиппа де Лоррена своих комнат во дворце тоже не было, хотя его родня и занимала высокие посты, но он притязательным был. И даже очень, потому договорился о ночлеге в комнатах маркиза Шуази. Теперь он брел туда по темному коридору, покачиваясь и периодически ударяясь то одним, то другим плечом о стены. Он был не столько пьян, сколько обессилен. Позавчера была бурная охота, потом — короткий сон прямо в седле, дальше король устроил променад по парку, и отказаться конечно же было немыслимо, а вечером — танцы и игры в салоне. А сейчас вот уже почти рассвело… А он все еще на ногах. 

При виде узкой темной винтовой лестницы, что вела на этаж, отданный гостям, Филипп даже застонал. Штурмовать минимум сотню ступеней, подумалось ему, будет посложнее сейчас, чем вражескую крепость. Но не ночевать же тут? Он решительно шагнул на первую ступень, подумав, что где одна, там и десять, надо только начать. Только вот дальше подняться не успел: за спиной послышался шорох и тихий голос, звавший его по имени и заставивший остановиться и обернуться. 

— Господин де Лоррен? Прошу вас проследовать за мной. 

Филипп прикрыл глаза рукой — свет, что принес во мрак коридора с собой слуга, полоснул болью, — и повел плечом. Резко стало зябко. 

— С вами? Куда? — он с трудом мог предположить, кому и зачем мог понадобиться во дворце, в котором лишь недавно стал постоянно появляться. Тем более, поздней ночью. — Это обязательно? — Порой вот так вот уходя, уже не возвращались. И он тянул время, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Но имя, сказанное слугой, все тут же изменило, и Филипп поспешил за ним. Его звал к себе брат короля, герцог Орлеанский.

Месье, как обращались к нему при дворе, Филипп знавал давно, но не близко. Несколько раз они виделись на балах, несколько раз — на охоте. Но де Лоррен еще не был так приближен к семье короля, чтобы перекинуться хотя бы десятком нецеремониальных слов с его братом. И вот теперь это неожиданное приглашение… 

Коридоры, опять коридоры, но в обратную сторону, в крыло герцога и герцогини. Свеча отбрасывала на стены кривые тени, и Филипп ежился при виде их: ему казалось, что они предвещают ему какую-то беду. Вот и покои. Слуга поскреб кончиком ногтя по двери, и она тут же распахнулась беззвучно. Филипп замер на пороге. Мимо него на выход проскользнул еще один слуга. 

— Входи, что же ты?.. — позвал из комнаты Филиппа тихий голос, и он не мог не повиноваться ему и сделал вперед несколько шагов. Дверь беззвучно закрылась за ним. — Иди сюда. 

Наверное, сказывались усталость, а еще — некоторый страх, хоть Филипп никогда не был трусом, скорее даже наоборот, потому что комната почему-то плыла перед его глазами, и он никак не мог разобрать, откуда говорили с ним. Еще несколько осторожных шагов. Предметы терялись во мраке, покои были освещены лишь несколькими свечами в канделябре у входа, да огоньком в уже догорающем камине. 

— Сюда! 

Хозяин комнаты сидел в кресле, поигрывая вином в бокале, и насмешливо улыбался. Он кивнул на кресло напротив, приглашая по всей видимости, сесть. Отставил свой бокал и принялся наливать вино в другой, стоящий на маленьком столике рядом. 

Филипп зябко повел плечами — по спине побежали мурашки, — осторожно прошел к креслу, сел на краешек, складывая руки на коленях. Он не смотрел в глаза брата короля, вообще старался не смотреть на него, занавесившись волосами, и пытался собраться, вновь стать уверенным, насмешливым, ярким, каким он был недавно в салоне, где пленил собою публику. Но увы, это никак не удавалось. Неизвестная цель визита, эта обстановка, как и сам факт того, что его позвал к себе среди ночи этот мужчина, о котором ходили разные разговоры по дворцу... 

Молчание. Филипп сглотнул, покусал губы. Щеки горели пламенем. Перед его носом появился бокал с вином, он машинально принял его, машинально поблагодарил, сделал жадный глоток. Вино прокатилось по пищеводу, тут же ударило в голову. Немного расслабило. 

— Ваше высочество, — Филипп все же нашел в себе силы поднять взгляд, встретился им со взглядом герцога, что смотрел на него, попивая вино маленькими глотками, — для меня большая честь это приглашение и ваша милость. И я… — Он не договорил — вновь перехватило горло, — машинально потянулся рукой к узлу на платке, чтобы ослабить его. Голова закружилась. Пришлось поставить бокал, чтобы не облиться вином. 

— Боишься меня? — герцог улыбнулся шире, залпом допил вино, поставил бокал с грохотом на столик. Последняя капля сорвалась с его края на белоснежный манжет рубашки, расплылась ярким пятном. Филипп проследил за ней взглядом, отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Нет, ваше высочество. Скорее, удивлен, за что мне оказаны такие почести, — он все же взял себя немного в руки, и голос зазвучал свободнее и громче. Хотя Филипп был напряжен, как натянутая тетива. Он все еще не знал, чего от него хочет герцог. И боялся совершить ошибку неосторожным словом или жестом. А вот герцог, похоже, ничего не боялся. 

— Ты красивый, — он, похоже, не собирался разводить реверансов, а решил бить сразу, на поражение. Подался вперед, коснулся рукой колена Филиппа, чуть сжал его. Филипп облизал губы, шумно выдохнул. По всему телу тут же пронеслась волна жара. Теперь все стало предельно ясным. 

Про любовников — миньонов, как их называли, — герцога при дворе после смерти его матушки уже говорили не таясь. И многие аристократы, несмотря на то, что это было огромным грехом, мечтали оказаться среди их числа, чтобы через постель получить высочайшие блага. Филипп же даже не мог себе представить такой возможности, потому никогда не размышлял, что сделал бы, если. И это внимание к его персоне, столь неожиданное. Он не знал, как и реагировать. Мысли путались. 

— Благодарю, ваше высочество, — только и смог вымолвить он, чтобы просто не молчать. Гамма самых разных чувств выбила из колеи. Он боялся того, что сейчас определенно свершится. И из-за того, что он никогда еще не бывал с мужчиной, хоть его к ним и тянуло, равно как и к женщинам. И по причине того, что это был не просто мужчина, а брат короля. И не только, но и что это мужчина старше, опытнее. И не хотелось выставить себя перед ним шутом. И потому, что когда это кончится, жизнь уже совершенно точно не будет прежней. Но отказываться?.. Нет, конечно же нет. Немыслимо. Такой шанс давался один раз. 

— Это правда. Словно ангел. С золотыми волосами. И взглядом невинной девицы. Хотя… слухи ходят в салонах, что ты далеко не такой, как может показаться с виду. Мне верить слухам? — взгляд герцога проникал в самое нутро, переворачивал все. 

Филипп повел плечом, встал с кресла, подошел к соседнему, оперся рукой о спинку: 

— Верьте, монсеньор… А лучше, проверьте… 

Сердце готово было выскочить. Ноги не держали толком. Филипп наклонился и коснулся губами чужих губ. Горячие. Мягкие. И терпкие от вина. Голова закружилась, и Филипп подумал, что сейчас упадет, но уверенные руки обхватили его талию, подтянули ближе, усадили на подлокотник… 

— Проверю, пожалуй, — поцелуй герцога был жадным, горячим, заставляющим окончательно терять голову. И просить большего. Теперь Филипп жаждал оказаться в постели брата короля вовсе не ради всяческих привилегий, а совсем для иного… 

Прогнувшись в пояснице, вывернув неловко голову, он принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями подбородок, скулу и шею Месье. Женщинам это нравилось. А мужчинам? Да, тоже. Любовник отозвался на ласку тихим мурчанием. Филипп облегченно выдохнул. Кажется, он все делал правильно. Чуть повернувшись, он отвел в сторону край рубахи — ни галстука, ни камзола на герцоге уже не было — и прикоснулся губами к ключице. Замер. И вновь тихий стон прозвучал в ответ.

Филипп окончательно расслабился. Прежние сомнения и страх улетучились совсем, когда он понял, что его действия приносят удовольствие, и он принялся ласкать герцога уже с каким-то остервенением, желая показать все, на что способен. Он развязал быстро все шнурочки на рубахе, будто делал это уже сотни раз, потянул ее с герцога, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр открывающейся обнаженной кожи. Живот, грудь, плечи, ключицы… Месье уже закатил глаза и прерывисто дышал, по всей видимости, отдаваясь целиком на откуп Филиппу. И Филипп был намерен пользоваться этим. 

Он опустился на колени перед креслом. Пробраться к застежкам на кюлотах было не просто, да и расстегнуть с десяток мелких пуговиц на ощупь — тоже. Но Филипп не собирался сдаваться. Урча и потираясь пока грудью о бедра герцога, он что-то расстегнул, что-то — оторвал. И вот уже герцога можно было избавить и от нижней части костюма. Только…

— Вы не соизволите подняться, ваше высочество? — Филипп посмотрел на герцога снизу вверх. Тот распахнул глаза медленно, облизал губы, встал. Ловко, будто всю жизнь прислуживал господам, Филипп стянул с него кюлоты и кальсоны, оставив одни чулки пока. И принялся вырисовывать губами и языком узоры на бедрах герцога, поглаживая его колени, икры, закованные в тонкую гладкую ткань чулка. Видимо, это было приятно, потому как любовник покачнулся, запрокинул голову и дернул бедрами навстречу, сжимая цепкими тонкими пальцами плечо Филиппа. Филипп замер, сглотнул. Член герцога на глазах наливался кровью, креп и поднимался. И хотелось и коснуться его губами, попробовать, каково оно. Но в то же время, что-то останавливало. Последние крохи стыда или… страх. Филипп вздрогнул, закусил губу, руки на бедрах герцога задрожали. 

Похоже, что Месье заметил эту неуверенность любовника. Потому что распахнул глаза, посмотрел на стоящего перед ним на коленях Филиппа внимательно, впустил руку в его волосы, помассировал макушку, другой рукой погладил по щеке и потянул наверх. 

— Поднимись… — прошептал тихо, и Филипп покорно поднялся. — Не бойся… Я не сделаю ничего, что ты бы не хотел… — Он осторожно притянул Филиппа к себе, обнимая за талию, вовлек в очередной поцелуй. Наполненный осторожностью, нежностью. Страх постепенно начал уходить…

У герцога опыта по раздеванию мужчин было явно больше, и справился он намного быстрее. Филипп даже и не успел заметить, как оказался полностью обнаженным. Он хотел инстинктивно прикрыться, но тут же оборвал это глупое желание и потянулся с очередным поцелуем к любовнику. Герцог осторожно прижался губами к губам Филиппа и тут же отстранился. 

— В постель! — властно приказал он, слова подкрепляя действиями и подталкивая Филиппа к огромной кровати. Филипп сглотнул. Он не бывал с мужчинами, но слышал всякое. И то, что это чертовски грязно, и то, что это больно. Потому сжался весь вновь от страха, а сердце забилось истерично, когда он уперся ногами в край постели. Но герцог замечал все, похоже, потому что вновь повторил уже сказанное: — Я не сотворю ничего, чего ты бы не захотел… — Он осторожно провел руками по ключицам Филиппа, огладил руки от плеч до самых запястий, поднялся от живота к груди, царапнул соски. Филиппа прошибло дрожью, он машинально облизал губы и издал тихий стон. — Ты когда-нибудь был… с мужчиной? — Это было удивительно, но... герцог был так осторожен и заботлив… 

— Нет, ваше высочество, — Филипп покачал головой, опустив взгляд. Мелькнула мысль, что лучше было бы солгать, чтобы его не вышвырнули как неумелого любовника прочь, но тут же пропала, когда герцог лишь сильнее стиснул его в объятиях, а потом начал укладывать на постель, подминая под себя. 

— Тогда просто расслабься… Я покажу тебе, как хорошо это может быть, — голос Месье завораживал, пленял, успокаивал, и Филипп отдался ему целиком. А через пару минут он уже забыл обо всех своих страхах, потому что с его телом вытворяли что-то совершенно нереальное. 

Месье целовал его всего: от макушки до пяток, не пропуская ни сантиметра горячего тела. Руки, ключицы, шею, щеки, виски, скулы, грудь, живот. И ноги… Его руки пощипывали, поглаживали, сжимали, щекотали. Он терся грудью о Филиппа, обвивал его, словно змея, укрывал волосами. Шептал ему нежности, каких Филипп никогда и ни от кого еще не слышал. И Филипп расслабился окончательно. Он тихо стонал от особо горячих поцелуев и жадных касаний, выгибался навстречу, закидывал ногу на бедро герцога и пытался потереться о него уже вставшим членом, хватался за плечи, словно утопающий. Ловил жадно воздух…

Он задохнулся, когда Месье навис над ним, поймал его взгляд и прижался к его анусу своим членом. И замер. Это был момент истины. Филипп хотел. Хотел отчаянно. И душой, и телом. Умелые руки герцога, побывавшие вместе с губами уже и там, в самом низу, расслабили его. Но все же страх… Он не отступал. Филипп зажмурился, приготовившись к обещанной боли, словно девица, у которой был первый раз. Но герцог вновь поступил так, как Филипп не ожидал. Он обхватил его крепко за плечи и повернулся на постели, падая на спину и укладывая Филиппа на себя. И прижимая его к себе. Погладил по щекам, убирая растрепанные кудри, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по губам…

— Ты боишься... Мой ангел. Тогда мы поступим иначе… Ты… возьмешь меня сегодня. Как женщину. Я позволю тебе... 

Эти слова были как гром среди ясного неба. Филипп неверяще смотрел на герцога. Он... позволит так поступить со своим телом? С телом… брата короля? Если брать мужчину как женщину было грехом, то отдаваться так мужчине — грех вдвойне. И Месье пойдет на это?.. Ради Филиппа? 

— Я... ваше... высочество... я… — он едва мог говорить, вскинулся, попытался отстраниться, слезть с герцога, но тот вновь крепко схватил его и удержал за талию, разводя ноги и чуть сгибая их в коленях. 

— Возьми меня, ангел… Я хочу... Не бойся, — он сам взял член Филиппа, приставил его к своему анусу. — Давай! — Прозвучало требовательно. И Филипп не мог отказать. Он толкнулся вперед, пытаясь войти, но это принесло лишь боль: герцог был слишком зажат. И страх вновь окатил волной. Но тихий успокаивающий шепот, еще шире разведенные бедра и руки герцога в волосах, нежно поглаживающие, ласкающие вернули самообладание. 

Филипп крепко обхватил любовника за бедра, прижался головкой члена ко входу и толкнулся вновь. Через боль — и свою, и чужую — он медленно проникал все глубже в горячее нутро. И с каждой секундой все больше терял голову. Мощным рывком он все же вошел до конца, прижался всем телом к герцогу. Грудью к груди, животом к животу. Поймал сорвавшийся с губ любовника рык губами. Герцог качнул бедрами навстречу, давая по всей видимости разрешение продолжать, и Филипп начал двигаться. 

Это были просто нереальные ощущения. Легкая боль и самое сильное наслаждение. Он выходил почти до головки и медленно возвращался обратно, оглаживая бедра любовника, целуя его ключицы, шею, подбородок. Ловя его стоны губами. С каждым разом движения становились все более быстрыми и жадными, Филипп уже едва мог сдерживать себя, но, похоже, это было и не нужно: герцог отдавался ему с той же страстностью, сжимая плечи Филиппа, царапая его спину и подаваясь навстречу его движениям. 

Филипп не выдержал первым. Он резким толчком проник внутрь до конца и тут же начал изливаться, рыча и задыхаясь от наслаждения, захватившего его всего целиком, наслаждения, которого он раньше никогда не имел. Он повалился на любовника, не в силах держать себя, и почувствовал почти сразу же, как тот просунул руку между их телами, а потом тут же излился следом, пачкая их животы семенем. Дальше Филипп уже толком не помнил ничего. 

Яркость сознания вернулась к нему, когда мокрые от пота тела стал холодить проникший из открытого окна воздух. Филипп поежился, вышел из любовника. Повалился рядом с ним на спину. Это было… этому нельзя было подобрать слов. Он ощутил себя, словно на небесах. И даже если это и не повторится, подумалось ему, и даже если он не получит больше никаких привилегий, он получил многим больше, чем мог даже ожидать. Он получил высшее наслаждение. 

— Я… — он не знал, как выразить все это словами, потому лишь поймал руку герцога и исступленно принялся целовать ее. Ладонь, пальцы. Потираясь щекой, прижимая к себе. 

— Молчи… — прошептал мягкий голос. А ласковая рука вновь прошлась по его волосам. — Ты восхитительный, мой ангел... Иди сюда... — Герцог потянул его к себе, устроил на груди, ласково обнимая. Филипп замер, слыша чужое сердцебиение и глубокое дыхание. И под него почти сразу же провалился в крепкий сон. 

***

На утро он проснулся первым. Во сне они отстранились друг от друга, разметались на постели. Месье спал, уткнувшись в подушку, обнимая ее, закрывшись волосами. Филипп осторожно протянул руку, стараясь действовать как можно более аккуратно, убрал прядку со щеки герцога. И залюбовался его лицом. Изящные брови, немного капризные губы, тонкий прямой нос. Легкий румянец. Филипп нагнулся, осторожно коснулся губами виска. И тут же попал в плен. Не просыпаясь, что-то лишь буркнув во сне, Месье сгреб Филиппа за талию и крепко прижал к себе, закидывая на него еще и ногу. И засопел мирно вновь. 

Филипп замер. Сердце его наполнилось нежностью, что разрывала его. Он понял — эта мысль прошибла его, будто молния, — что он влюблен. Ужасно влюблен. Не охвачен похотью или жаждой власти или славы. А влюблен. И дело было не только в той близости, что вчера была между ними. А во всем. В дыхании Месье, в его горячих руках. В том, как он обнимал. В том, как прошептал во сне «мой ангел»… Филипп надеялся, что это было о нем. В том, как герцог смотрел вчера. В том, как позаботился о своем любовнике. Как доверился ему… Не верилось, что это правда. Не верилось, что это может кончиться. Не хотелось поверить в то, что это кончится. 

Филипп лежал и слушал дыхание Месье, не шевелясь, пока тот не завозился, на распахнул глаза. Филипп вздрогнул, когда их взгляды встретились. Сердце замерло. Что будет с ним? Его отошлют прочь? Оставят? Возьмут или вновь отдадутся ему? Или… 

Месье улыбнулся, погладил Филиппа по щеке, потянулся с поцелуем. И Филипп увидел в его глазах то, в чем, может быть, и ошибался, но что явно было чем-то большим, чем просто удовлетворением и спокойствием. И он, собрав в руках всю свою смелость, тихо зашептал: 

— Отныне, каждый день, когда я не смогу дотронуться до вас, вкусить вас, почувствовать вас, будет для меня днем скорби и траура... — он не договорил, как ему запечатали рот жадным поцелуем. А потом он услышал ответный шепот:

— Я никуда тебя больше не отпущу... И не мечтай!

И сердце его вновь забилось.


End file.
